ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbarian Class/Ancestral Guardian
Some barbarians hail from cultures that revere their ancestors. These tribes teach that the warriors of the past linger on in the world as mighty spirits who can guide and protect the living. When barbarians who follow this path rage, they cross the barrier into the spirit world and call on these guardian spirits for aid. Barbarians who draw on their ancestral guardians fight to protect their tribes and their allies. With the spirits’ help, they can hinder their foes even as they strike powerful blows against them. In order to cement ties to their ancestral guardians, barbarians who follow this path cover themselves in elaborate tattoos that celebrate their ancestors’ deeds. These tattoos tell epic sagas of victories against terrible monsters and other fearsome rivals. Version 2 (Xanathar's Guide) ANCESTRAL PROTECTORS * Starting when you choose this path at 3rd level, spectral warriors appear when you rage. These warriors distract a foe you designate and hinder its attempts to evade you. While you’re raging, the first creature you hit with an attack on your turn becomes the target of the warriors, which hinder its attacks. Until the start of your next turn, that target has disadvantage on any attack roll that isn't against you, and when the target hits a creature other than you with an attack, that creature has resistance to the damage dealt by the attack. The effect on the target ends early if your rage ends. SPIRIT SHIELD * Beginning at 6th level, the guardian spirits that aid you can provide supernatural protection to those you defend. If you are raging and another creature you can see within 30 feet of you takes damage, you can use your reaction to reduce that damage by 2d6. * When you reach certain levels in this class, you can reduce the damage by more: by 3d6 at 10th level and by 4d6 at 14th level. CONSULT THE SPIRITS * At 10th level, you gain the ability to consult with your ancestral spirits. When you do so, you cast the ''augury ''or ''clairvoyance ''spell, without using a spell slot or material components. Rather than creating a spherical sensor, this use of ''clairvoyance ''invisibly summons one of your ancestral spirits to the chosen location. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells. * After you cast either spell in this way, you can't use this feature again until you finish a short or long rest. VENGEFUL ANCESTORS * At 14th level, your ancestral spirits grow powerful enough to retaliate. When you use your Spirit Shield to reduce the damage on an attack, the attacker takes an amount of force damage equal to the damage that your Spirit Shield prevents. Version 1 (Unearthed Arcana) ANCESTRAL PROTECTORS * Starting when you choose this path at 3rd level, spectral warriors appear when you rage. These warriors distract a foe you designate and hinder its attempts to evade you. While you’re raging, you can use a bonus action on your turn to choose one creature you can see within 5 feet of you. Until the start of your next turn or until your rage ends, the chosen creature has disadvantage on any attack roll that doesn’t target you, and if the creature takes the Disengage action within 5 feet of you, its speed is halved until the end of its turn. ANCESTRAL SHIELD * Beginning at 6th level, the guardian spirits that aid you can provide protection for your allies. If you are raging and an ally you can see within 30 feet of you takes bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing damage, you can use your reaction to transfer your resistance to those damage types to the ally. The resistance applies to the incoming damage. Until the start of your next turn, the ally keeps the resistance and you lack it, unless you also have it from a source other than Rage. CONSULT THE SPIRITS * At 10th level, you gain the ability to consult with your ancestral spirits. Right before you make an Intelligence or a Wisdom check, you can give yourself advantage on the check. You can use this feature three times, and you regain expended uses when you finish a long rest. VENGEFUL ANCESTORS * At 14th level, your ancestral spirits grow powerful enough to strike your foes. When you or an ally you can see within 30 feet of you is damaged by a melee attack while you’re raging, you can use your reaction to cause the attacker to take 2d8 force damage from the spirits. Category:Subclasses Category:Barbarian